the_residentfandomcom-20200214-history
Conrad Hawkins
Dr. Conrad Hawkins is a third-year resident at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. He is portrayed by Matt Czuchry. Biography Dr. Conrad Hawkins is a tough, brilliant and cocky senior resident, who supervises an idealistic young doctor, Dr. Devon Pravesh, on his first day. He pulls the curtain back on all of the good and evil in modern day medicine. http://deadline.com/2017/02/matt-czuchry-star-the-resident-fox-medical-drama-pilot-1201973416/ He is a very intense man. He is shown to be very tough on the residents under him, but only so that they learn the practicality of being a doctor. This is first shown in Pilot '', when he tells Devon that just because he has the white coat and a stethoscope, it does not mean he is a doctor. Conrad's intensity is probably influenced by his time as a medic in Afghanistan. However, Conrad does care for his patients and the lives of people in general. He has no problem doing the right thing, in spite of the consequences. Season One Relationships Romantic Nicolette 'Nic' Nevin Conrad and Nic have an on-off relationship. Their romantic relationship started before the Pilot, but for unknown reasons they broke up and Conrad has been trying to win her back ever since. Conrad gets jealous of Nic and Jude, when he witnesses Jude returning her necklace. Conrad's mother gave him a ring, before he went to Afghanistan, to give to the "love of your life" which he then gave to Nic. In ''Haunted, Conrad goes to comfort Nic but she ends up comforting him and his injured ankle. Because of this, Conrad and Nic are together later that night, at his apartment. They talk while she wraps his ankle, and when she's done, they hug. The night ended with Nic in Conrad’s bed, asleep on his chest, with him seeing Lily's ghost. In Rude Awakenings and The Raptor, Nic finds a man with a grocery delivery on her front porch, which he insists on giving her. She threatens to call the police, he wishes her goodnight and calls her by her full name. Later, Conrad meets her at her house, wanting to know if the man returned. He tells her to get her things and come stay with him. And comforts a frightened Nic. Nic’s bail is then set at $100,000, as Lane’s lawyers have labeled her as a flight risk. When she tells Conrad this over the phone, he tells her that he’ll handle it. He ends up calling his father, Marshall Winthrop, who pays all of her bail and tells his son that she’ll be released within the hour. After Lane is arrested, Nic is given her back her job. When she walks past Conrad, he pulls her into an empty room and they kiss. Total Eclipse of the Heart Noni Turner In The Elopement, Conrad and Noni sleep together, which she suggests is his rebound from Nic. Catherine Loy Catherine is Conrad's ex-fiancé. He ended their relationship after punching his father at the rehearsal dinner, lying and telling her he didn't love her and the marriage wouldn't work. She is admitted to the hospital with mystery abdominal pain, that Conrad tries to diagnose while fighting the idea of Bell performing her operation. Professional Lane Hunter Lane was Conrad's mentor. In Identity Crisis, it is revealed that she had done a lot for him in the past. However, not much is about their relationship. Their relationship breaks down, after Conrad finds out she's been treating patients, who don't have cancer, for cancer anyway. This was an insurance fraud and Conrad wants to take her down, especially after getting Nic arrested. Familial Marshall Winthrop Marshall is Conrad's estranged father. Conrad suggests that the difference between them is that he helps sick people, and doesn't capitalize off people's misfortune. His father returns to ask him to run the new hospital he is opening. When Nic is set-up and arrested her bail is then set at $100,000. Conrad ends up calling his father, who pays all of her bail and tells his son that she’ll be released within the hour. After Lane's arrest, Dr. Bell has a new boss, Conrad's father who will be the new chairman of the board. Total Eclipse of the Heart Mother Conrad's mother died before the Pilot, but it seems like he was very close to her as being separated from her is one reason why he hates his father. She also gave him her ring, which he later gave to Nic. Friendships Jude Silva Conrad and Jude served in the Marine Corps together. And they both are competing for the attention of Nic, even though Jude knows Conrad is still in love with her. Notes and Trivia * He has a tattoo on his back that says "Death Before Dishonor". * He and Jude served in the Marine Corps. * On his slide, in the intro to the show, the words written are "Death Before Dishonor". * Conrad and his father are estranged and his mother died when he was young. None The Wiser * His old medical professor was Eileen Jacoby, who he treated in Haunted. Memorable Quotes Appearances Gallery The Resident Conrad and Devon.png Conrad_Hawkins2.jpg Conrad Hawkins Season One.jpg [[Character Gallery:Conrad Hawkins|Follow this link for the rest of the Conrad Hawkins Gallery]] References Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Doctors Category:Residents